Happy Bday
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: Um presente de aniversário... um aniversário esquecido... um beijo roubado... um doce início...Oneshot Royai K por insinuações


_**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence, mas isso é uma coisa obvia Oo**_

Essa fic não está adequada as novas regras gramaticais (por que eu ainda estou na primeira semana da faculdade XD)

**Oi povo \o**

Voltei aqui depois de alguns séculos. Estava sem tempo nem inspiração para escrever, pra falar a verdade eu estava sem motivação, até que **minhas doces e adoráveis fãs** me instigaram a continuar nessa batalha acima de tudo.

Advirto que estou meio "enferrujada", espero que não me matem (de forma dolorosa).

Mas sem mais enrolação gente! Leiam \o/

* * *

Era sábado, era noite e estranhamente era dia de inspeção.

- Que droga, eu poderia estar com minha namorada a uma hora dessas. – resmungou Havoc olhando seu relógio.

- Quem escuta até pensa que você não passa suas noites de sábado dormindo... sozinho - enfatizou Breda enquanto o General e seus assistentes já estavam longe.

O loiro nem mesmo tentou argumentar, sabia que era verdade e fazia quase um mês que estava "na seca".

Então Roy se aproximou sendo acompanhado de Hawkeye que trazia o relatório final da inspeção.

- Temos duas noticias, uma é boa, outra é mais ou menos e a terceira é ruim.

- São três. – disse Fuery.

- Calado. – ordenou Roy e prosseguiu ignorando o erro, afinal, ele era um militar e não um matemático. – Quais vocês querem primeiro.

- A ruim. – disseram em uníssono.

- Está bem. – o moreno fez um gesto para a loira ao seu lado essa leu o tópico citado no relatório.

**" Como já citado no ultimo relatório bimestral feito no setor, encontramos novamente vários exemplares 'comprometedores' de revistas que não condizem de forma alguma com o ambiente deste quartel e que se encontradas novamente os possuidores das mesmas estarão sujeitos à pena cabível a este tipo de conduta."**

- Eu disse... ninguém me ouviu... – começou o coronel a exclamar enquanto despejava sobre a mesa o saco cheio de material erótico encontrado nos fundos falsos das gavetas da sala.

Enquanto Riza meneava a cabeça e recolhia alguns exemplares os rapazes perfeitamente alinhados na sua frente se tornavam cada vez mais rubros.

- Mustang – jogou uma sobre outra parte da mesa e apontou para o nome que havia acabado de pronunciar, - Mustang- jogou outra, - Roy – e mais uma, - Mustang – no final apenas duas revistas estavam fora da pilha das "sem nome".

- Tsc, tsc, tsc – os rapazes balançaram a cabeça em sinal de reprovação e fitaram Mustang que quase se encolhera de vergonha.

- Tem algo a declarar em sua defesa coronel? – Riza perguntou com os braços cruzados.

- Isso é uma conspiração. – respondeu decidido.

Mas sob olhares descrentes ele logo se enfureceu.

- Vão querer ouvir as outras noticias ou não? – esbravejou

- Queremos. – responderam não conseguindo disfarçar os risos.

- Eu nem sei se deveria dizer isso depois do vergonhoso episodio das revistas, - quando eles tentaram argumentar o moreno ergueu a mão num gesto para se calarem – mas graças ao nosso desempenho nesse bimestre eu estou convidando para uma rodada no bar depois do expediente.

Enquanto os rapazes se alegravam com a noticia Riza o fitava desconfiada com o convite.

- Essa era a noticia boa, ainda resta a ''mais ou menos'' – ela disse com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Ah é, a não tão boa é que vocês terão de pagar cada um a sua bebida. – respondeu o moreno indo pegar seu casaco.

- Mas achei que quem convidava pagava tudo. – disse Fuery limpando as lentes dos óculos.

- Talvez seja assim em outros departamentos, mas eu ganho pouco e vocês bebem muito, como podem ver essa equação não bate. – argumentou Roy voltando-se para os rapazes. – Vamos?

Enquanto os homens seguiam na frente meio cabisbaixos, Mustang se deu conta de que Hawkeye seguia pelo caminho oposto com seu casaco e pasta nas mãos.

- Aonde vai, tenente? – perguntou caminhando até ela.

- Para casa. – respondeu naturalmente.

- Não ouviu meu convite?

- Aquilo não era um convite. – disse impaciente.

- Tanto faz, por que não toma algo conosco? Depois pode ir para casa. – deu um de seus melhores sorrisos.

Mas sabia que aquilo não adiantava com Riza Hawkeye.

- Estou cansada, prefiro chegar em casa, tomar um banho e dormir. – já dava um passo quando ouviu a voz dele.

- E se eu ordenar que vá conosco? – antes de terminar de falar já sentia a bile na garganta quando viu o olhar quase assassino de Riza.

- Meu expediente terminou a 4,3 minutos. – respondeu baixa e lentamente se virando novamente.

- E se eu pedir? – disse com a voz rouca.

Algo dentro dela se aqueceu com aquelas palavras e com aquele tom de voz. Sua mente gritava que fosse embora dali mas seu coração guiou suas pernas até ele.

- Se eu me arrepender dessa noite coronel, acho melhor dormir com algo que retenha um projétil – resmungou seguindo ao lado dele, que sorria maliciosamente.

Quando chegaram ao bar que era ponto de encontro dos soldados do QG todos pareceram olhar diretamente para Riza sem esconder a surpresa. Incomodada com a cena ela sentou ''dura'' na cadeira que Roy lhe ofereceu.

Uma garçonete com um decote exagerado apareceu segundos depois com uma caderneta na mão e um sorriso provocante no rosto.

- Vão querer beber o que? – perguntou num sussurro apesar da musica alta e para piorar o humor de Riza a mulher piscou para Mustang.

- Uma cerveja – disse Fuery.

- Uma pra mim também. – Breda ergueu a mão e sorriu mas sem tirar os olhos do decote da moça, na verdade os rapazes nem sequer tinha elevado a vista para o rosto da criatura ruiva.

- Pode trazer mais duas, nós vamos querer também. – disse Havoc piscando pra moça e falando por Falman, mas a garçonete nem desviou os olhos de Roy.

- E você bonitão, vai querer o que? – perguntou com uma voz manhosa.

- Um dry-martini. – Mustang sorriu convencido.

- Uma excelente opção. – respondeu a ruiva piscando novamente.

Riza já apertava a alça da bolsa até que notou que as juntas dos dedos estavam brancas pelo esforço de controlar a raiva.

- Você ai? – a ruiva disse com descaso – vai beber alguma coisa?

- Vodka, pura por favor. – respondeu friamente.

Naquele momento todos os olhares voltaram-se para aquela mesa no centro do salão, a música parou e as respirações ficaram suspensas.

Os rapazes olharam boquiabertos enquanto Riza tentava não ficar vermelha.

A garçonete saiu com os pedidos enquanto a musica começava a tocar novamente e as pessoas ao redor aos poucos voltavam ao normal, embora ainda cochichassem sobre o ocorrido.

- O que foi? – a loira perguntou nervosa por que os acompanhantes da mesa ainda a fitavam como se a mesma fosse um extra terrestre.

- Na...na...nada. – responderam desviando a atenção e assoviando.

Quando as bebidas chegaram todos esperaram Riza tocar no copo, como se ele fosse o Santo Graal e quando a loira ingeriu a bebida com um gole só pode ser ouvido em todo o bar um murmúrio geral de – "Uauuuuuu''

Extremamente constrangida, Riza colocou o copo na mesa tentando controlar a bebida e não fraquejar.

- Estão olhando o que? – levantou-se e gritou irritada, no mesmo instante todos voltaram a agir como se não tivessem visto nada.

- Onde aprendeu a beber assim, tenente? – Roy perguntou entre fascinado e intrigado.

- Eu sou uma militar, há coisas que o convívio ensina. – resmungou sem fitá-lo.

Conversaram animadamente depois do episodio da vodka, os homens da mesa tentavam desesperadamente flertar com alguma garota, mas todas pareciam enfeitiçadas por Roy e só quando esse as ignorava elas olhavam para o restante do grupo.

- Está muito calada. – Mustang tomou o ultimo gole da sua bebida enquanto observava seus subordinados irem para a pista de dança.

- Não estou habituada com esse tipo de ambiente. – a loira remexeu na bolsa.

- Vamos dançar, quem sabe você melhore. – disse sorrindo.

- Vai deixar toda a população feminina presente aqui hoje, um tanto desapontada, não acha? – ironizou mas não sem notar a mão que ele lhe estendia.

- Não me importo com elas, essa noite eu sou só seu. – sorriu com malicia.

- Como se eu o quisesse. – ela resmungou tentando controlar o coração que agora batia como um louco em seu peito.

- Vamos lá tenente, faça esse ultimo esforço por mim e eu prometo que poderá ir para casa depois.

Diante da promessa ela não pode negar e também fazia tanto tempo que havia dançado com ele...

Quando se ergueu ele tomou sua mão na dele e a guiou até a pista onde uma música romântica começara.

- Chegue mais perto, eu não mordo. – o moreno murmurou ao perceber que ela mantinha um espaço desnecessário entre eles.

- Quem disse que mor... –antes que pudesse terminar de falar ele já havia estreitado ela em seus braços.

- Assim está melhor. – disse em seu ouvido enquanto uma mão descia por suas costas até parar no limite da cintura, a outra tomou as dela e colocou-as sobre seus ombros.

Ao contrario do que Roy esperava Riza não ficou rígida em seus braços, mas seu rosto adquiriu uma tonalidade deliciosamente vermelha.

Ele sorriu enquanto a apertava ainda mais e pode sentir como seu coração batia disparado e seu corpo estremecia levemente.

Ficaram assim durante muito tempo, as músicas mudavam e eles continuavam a se mover lentamente colados um ao outro.

- Vão ficar ai a noite toda? –Havoc perguntou já sentado juntamente com os outros.

- Não, vou levar a tenente em casa. – disse Roy ignorando o olhar mortal de Riza.

- Sou bem grandinha para precisar de um protetor, além do mais tenho uma arma e sei como usa-la.

- Ninguém duvida disso, mas eu a levarei assim mesmo. – pegou-a pelo braço e a guiou para fora.

- Coronel perdeu o amor pela vida. – constatou Fuery.

- Com certeza – os outros concordaram vendo o '' casal'' sair pela porta.

Na rua deserta a muitos metros dali, um silencio constrangedor se instalava entre os dois militares.

- Você vai ficar brava comigo a vida toda ou só essa noite? – Mustang perguntou tentando acompanhar o passo dela.

- Estou pensando. – retrucou agradecendo aos céus quando viu sua casa despontar na esquina.

Quando entrou no portão branco e viu que Roy não ia embora ela se virou irritada.

- É minha casa, vê? Pode ir agora.

- Não, não. Eu levo você até a porta, pode ser que tenha um louco psicopata escondido num arbusto esperando para matá-la.

A loira suspirou e massageou as têmporas cansada demais para argumentar que o hipotético louco poderia muito bem estar dentro da sua casa esperando também.

- Pronto, estou entregue, até segunda e boa noite – disse quando chegaram à porta.

- Acalme-se, ainda tem mais uma coisa. – impediu que ela colocasse a chave na fechadura.

- O que foi? – perguntou virando-se só para perceber que ele estava com o rosto a centímetros do seu.

- Feliz Aniversário, Riza. – disse com a voz baixa e rouca, e então a beijou.

Naquele mesmo instante Hawkeye soube que estava completamente perdida.

Roy sentiu as batidas de seu coração triplicarem enquanto seu corpo todo tremia exigindo que suas almas se fundissem assim como faziam suas bocas naquele momento.

Quando conseguiu terminar o beijo, o moreno a abraçou com força.

Abaixou a cabeça e inspirou profundamente perto dos cabelos dourados.

- Em qualquer ambiente que você entra esse cheirou vem junto, e quando você vai embora ele permanece por muito tempo... Amo o cheiro do seu cabelo Riza, eu sei que é seu aniversário mas me dê um presente hoje.

Ainda estupefata e tremula ela lutou para encontrar a voz e sussurrar:

- Qual presente?

Ele segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos e a fitou no fundo dos olhos e sorriu.

- Deixe esse cheiro no meu travesseiro essa noite... e em todas as outras de hoje em diante.

Então ela sorriu também.

- Acho que essa noite você terá de se contentar em ter meu cheiro no meu travesseiro. - pegou a mão dele e o guiou para dentro de casa...

Aquele definitivamente era seu melhor aniversário...

Fim

* * *

Ai está LoL

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, mas se não gostaram podem comentar e criticar também.

Quero agradecer de forma especial a Nike-chan pelo depoimento lindo no orkut.

E a todas as outras meninas que estiveram do meu lado durante esse tempo que estive afastada, obrigada gente amo vocês \o/ S2

Até mais


End file.
